


Beg for Me

by poutychannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Exposing My Kinks, Light BDSM, Noona Kink, Oral Sex, Pegging, Reader is a Nurturing Noona, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutychannie/pseuds/poutychannie
Summary: Chris is the most compliant submissive you could ask for.





	Beg for Me

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were chatting about kinks and we got on the topic of Chan and pegging, and the thought would not escape me. And four hours later, boom! Reader pegs Bang Chan, calling him baby boy, while he calls her noona. I'm exposing all of my kinks here. Enjoy!

Chris was the best boy. The very best boy. You didn’t ever have to command him--you just spoke, and he listened. He always did whatever you asked, and he made the prettiest sounds while doing it.  _ Oh god, did he ever whine like an angel. _

“Baby,  _ please _ ,” he moaned. 

“What did you call me?” You growled, grinding your hips slowly against him. 

He drew in a sharp breath, exhaling a shaky puff of air. “I-I mean  _ noona _ . Please, noona, please. Touch me.”

“There you go, baby. That’s what noona wants to hear,” you purred, leaning down to his ear to press soft, delicate kisses on his feverish flesh there. You reached a hand down between the two of you, palming his hard cock through his boxers. 

At your touch, he tugged against his restraints. Both of his hands were cuffed to the metal bars on the headboard, and his eyes were shrouded with a black sliver of silk cloth. He looked absolutely stunning in the candle light. You weren’t really a fan of the candles when you were subbing for him, but he rather enjoyed the calming scent of vanilla when he was being tied down. It helped him relax. Not that you would ever dream of actually harming him, but he was a pretty timid submissive. 

You grabbed his chin roughly, turning his face to you so you could see his expression--save for his eyes. He whimpered as if to confirm your thoughts. You imagined slight fear mixed with eagerness swimming in his brown eyes if he could only look at you. You licked a stripe up his cheek, and he shivered in response.

“I’m gonna put it on now. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna leave you here by yourself, okay? You’re safe with me,” you hummed to him soothingly. Since he couldn’t see, you were worried that he might feel like you’ve abandoned him if you aren’t right beside him.

He nodded, drawing a breath in slowly. He was nervous. You had never used it on him before. You had showed it to him before, and you introduced the idea to him when you first showed him your toy collection. This would be the first time he’d be feeling it from the inside. 

As you started buckling your harness on, you noticed his breathing speed up and get heavier. It was loud enough to hear from a few feet away. You halted your actions and moved to his side, sitting on the edge of the mattress. You gingerly placed a hand to his chest. His heart was  _ racing _ . 

“Chris, baby. Are you okay? Remember your safe words. Do you want to stop for tonight?” You asked in a sweet tone. The last thing you wanted was to panic him. 

He shook his head. “No, sweetheart, I don’t want to stop. I’m just… uh… scared.” You weren’t using your dom voice, so he knew he could speak freely. You were nothing if not understanding when it came to his uneasiness. 

You smiled, glad that he trusted you enough to voice his fear. “Would you like to see me? Maybe it’ll be easier to relax if you can see what’s coming,” you suggested. 

After a second to ponder, he nodded. Being restrained and blinded was nothing new to him, but this would be the first time he’d been pegged, and he was anxious. His body was shaking with every breath. 

Knowing exactly what he needed, you reached up and tugged the silk away from his eyes. He blinked a few times in the dim candlelight and turned to look at you. He gave a relieved sigh, his lips quirking up a little at the corners. 

You ran a hand through your hair. “Better? Is this enough light? Should I turn on a lamp?”

He smiled shyly, shaking his head. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

You kissed him passionately and sincerely. Then, you insisted that he have another pillow under his neck to rest on while he watched you finish getting ready. You looked up at him hungrily when you were finished fastening your harness. 

You turned to him fully, approaching the bed. He could see your pseudo-erection clearly, and he gulped. It wasn’t your largest toy by any means, but the idea of it being inside of  _ him _ for a change… 

“Would you like to touch it first?” You offered softly, crawling on all fours between his thighs. 

He gulped again and nodded, eyeing the piece of silicone intensely. 

“Use your words, baby,” you slipped back into your soft pur. “Do you want to touch my cock?”

“Yes, noona. Please let me touch your c-cock,” he whined, also slipping back into his role--much more comfortably this time. 

You climbed over his entire body, hovering your hips over his face. You guided your hips to place your cock in his hands. You gently clasped your hands around his, pushing them to hold your erection. Seeing his big hands engulf your silicone dick, you gasped as if you could feel his touch for real.

“See? It’s not so scary,” you cooed at him. He didn’t respond, so you encouraged his hands to stroke you up and down slowly. “Yours is even bigger than mine, thicker too. It goes inside of me just fine, right?”

You reached one hand down to play with his hair, lightly rocking your hips into his grasp. His breathing was getting heavier as he stared at your center hovering a few inches above his face, while his hot breath fanned over your heated core. 

“Noona, you’re so wet. You smell so good.” He mewled quietly beneath you.

You smirked. He was  _ such _ a good boy. He deserved a treat. 

“Would you like to taste me?”

“Yes, please.”

You slowly lowered yourself onto his lips, his face buried between your thighs. He sighed; this was familiar to him. His eyes opened, looking up at you as he slowly swiped his tongue across your soaked flesh. Your pseudo-cock obstructed your view, and you cursed yourself for putting it on before riding his face. 

You rocked your hips, thrusting your cock into his hands again. He hummed against you as he lapped up all of your essence. You were feeling great, your head falling back as you rode his perfect lips. You could feel your control slipping away as Chris edged you closer to your high. His tongue was doing all of the right things, making all of the right movements. The coil in your stomach wound tighter and tighter until it finally snapped, and you ground your hips against his face as you rode out your orgasm.

“Yes, baby boy! Just like that,” you moaned loudly, still thrusting against his palms. You sighed as you finally came down. Moving off of him, you sat to one side of the bed. You caressed his cheek softly as he licked his lips, giving you a grin that made his dimples pop. 

“You’re so perfect,” you sighed, kissing his forehead. “Did you enjoy your treat?”

He hummed happily, “yes, thank you, noona.”

You moved between his thighs again. “Shall we continue then?”

He bit his lip, nodding eagerly. You were right, letting him see and feel your cock before you put it in him really did set him a little more at ease. 

You licked your lips as you hooked your forefinger into the waistband of his boxers. You tugged them down his legs, tossing them aside. You reached to grab the bottle of lube on the foot of the bed. You drizzled a generous amount into your hand and spread it over your cock. With the remaining lube, you pressed your middle finger against his asshole. 

“Are you ready, baby? Everything okay?” You asked him, checking his face for any sign of fear. 

He nodded immediately, but his face was saying he was still unsure. 

“Relax, baby boy. You know I would never hurt you,” you assured him calmly, a small smile gracing your lips. “You don’t have to be afraid. Noona is going to take good care of you. Breathe for me, baby.”

Chris took a deep breath as he looked at you. He gave an affirmative nod, “I trust you. I know you’ll take care of me.”

You nodded, pressing your finger into him and pausing to let him get used to the feeling. His eyes were wide, but he didn’t look afraid anymore. “Everything’s okay, baby. It doesn’t hurt, right?”

He shook his head, prompting you to move your finger slowly in and out of him. He whined at the feeling of your finger inside of him. You curled the tip a few times to lightly brush that sensitive spot of his, causing him to jerk in surprise. 

“That feel good, baby?” You asked slowly, to which he nodded. You pressed another finger into him, and he gasped at the stretch. You shushed him, reaching your free hand up to stroke his reddened cock, which had been left unattended until now. As you ran your thumb over his head, you curled the tip of your fingers to grace that spot again. His head fell back against the pillow with a couple desperate gasps for air. You hummed, “Speak up, baby. Noona wants to hear your pretty voice.”

He whined as you caressed him. “Ooh… noona, please… please.”

You removed your fingers, deciding he was ready to take you. You sat back on your heels, positioning his thighs around your waist. You pressed the tip against him, looking up at him to see his face. He was panting quietly, eagerly awaiting your next move. As you pushed into him, he gasped, his eyes screwing shut as he took you in. 

You hummed, feeling a bit of resistance. “Just relax and take it, or you might get hurt. Take a breath for me, baby.” 

He did as he was told, and as he let out the shaky bit of air, you bottomed out. “Uhn, n-noona. You’re f-filling me up,” he moaned pittifully. His head dropped back onto the pillow again, puffing out hot breaths into the air.

“Does it feel good,  _ Channie _ ?” Your use of the term of affection meant only for him made him whine out loud. He knew he was in for a ride whenever you called him Channie.

You pulled your hips away from him, and he moaned. You had pulled almost completely out and halted there for a moment, smirking. Just as you expected, he crossed his legs behind your ass and forced you forward, pressing into him. It was something the two of you did. You couldn’t explain how it started, but it was your subtle way of begging for more. 

You bottomed out in him again, pulling out one more time. And then back in, agonizingly slowly. His feet stayed hooked behind your thighs as you ground into him. You ran you hands over his legs as you thrust in and out of him. He mewled pathetically at your touch. 

You took note of his clean shaved legs. “God, I love that you shave. You have gorgeous legs.” You spoke mindlessly, watching him fall apart under your touch.

“P-please,” he begged pathetically. 

“Please what?”

“Noona, please. More… please!” He moaned out after a particularly rough thrust. 

You granted his request, speeding up your thrusts. You pulled out slowly, snapping your hips forward to meet his with a wet ‘ _ smack _ ’. 

“Ohh… please,” he murmured, lazily rolling his hips. 

_ Smack _ !

“Please!” He moaned louder. 

_ Smack _ !

“Please!” He cried out, arching his back. 

_ Smack _ !  _ Smack _ !  _ Smack _ !

“Yes! Noona, yes!” He groaned loudly, almost yelling. 

The sight of him completely falling apart as you worked him through his orgasm was enough to make you want to cum again. Just the sound of his whining was making your stomach tighten. The way his cock spurted his seed onto his own stomach was absolutely sinful to watch. 

He finally settled, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His breathing was heavy and thick as he lifted his head to look at you through his lidded eyes. You leaned forward, still inside of him, and kissed his lips, which he gratefully accepted. His lips were soft and hot. You skated your tongue across his lip, and he allowed you access. As you pulled away, both of you were now breathing heavily. 

You grinned at him, “How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?”

He nodded lazily, lightly tugging on his restraints again. “I want to hold you,” he murmured childishly. 

You smiled, reaching up to press the release on the cuffs. You then leaned back to pull out of him. He winced at the loss as he rubbed his reddened wrists. Removing your harness, you tossed it aside and moved to lay at the top of the bed. You pulled Chris into your side, and he immediately placed his head on your chest. 

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” You asked him, stroking his hair. 

He huffed a yawn, “It felt amazing.”

You giggled, happy that you could please him in that way. “I’m glad you liked it. Maybe next time we should keep the blindfold on.”

He nodded sleepily, pulling you closer to him in a warm embrace, your sweaty bodies sticking together like glue. 

“You did so good, Channie. You took me so well. You’re usually not a loud moaner,” you pointed out. You began playing with a lock of his hair as your other hand stroked his arm gently. “And I love how you whine and beg for me. I almost came just from the sound of your pretty voice.”

“I only beg for you noona,” he sighed quietly, drifting into a deep slumber. His breathing going soft and quiet as you played with his hair, wrapped tightly in his arms. 


End file.
